The Best Treasure
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: This is told in Hinata's POV about life with Yui in the SSS and when he marries her. REVIEW if anyone wants me to make another story about this couple! ONESHOT!


_**I apologize for my Naruto story! It was erased! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE IT!**_

_**;_; But I have something that will make up for it: ANGEL BEATS! story! Of course, I don't own anything. Life sucks. -_- WRITTEN IN HINATA'S POV! The song is**__ Ichiban no Takaramono __**or translated: **__The Best Treasure__**.**_

_**~Itachi'sGirl27**_

Her eyes were the same colour as her hair…a bright happy pink…and her name was so sweet and fun to say…just like her. Her name was Yui. She and I meet after Iwasawa-san disappeared during a Girls Dead Monster concert after she sang _My Song_. Yui took over and she made a sound even Iwasawa-san did not make. A sound more beautiful than Iwasawa-san's.

We fought… ALL THE TIME. She would bug the crap out of me and I would tackle her to the ground or have her in a headlock where the sun don't shine. But fighting brought us closer than most people. I would protect her and jump in front of a bullet to save her. But her story made tears come to my eyes.

_**If we see each other's faces, we always fight.**_

_**That's a good memory too.**_

_**You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore.**_

She was hit by a car when she was a little girl and left her body paralyzed. She could not even stand up on her own. Yui had the same personality and she wanted to do many things in her mortal life like accomplish a German Suplex, dribble a soccer ball past five people and score a goal, make a homerun, and get married.

Otonashi-kun told me she kicked his ass when she did her German Suplex and she killed TK, Otonashi, Noda, Fujimaki, Takamatsu, and I at soccer. But she never got to do a homerun in baseball but she did not care. She did things with her body that she could never do in her dizziest daydreams if she was still alive. I admired her for that. It was all thanks to Otonashi.

_**No matter what kind of impairment I may have, I can grasp happiness. That's why...**_

_**Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult.**_

_**I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you.**_

The last thing Yui wanted to do was get married. Otonashi was hesitant about it when she asked him_ "Are you going to marry me?"_

I overheard everything and blurted out, _"I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU, YUI!"_

She turned around and stared at me with those big and innocent eyes of hers. Her mouth dropped open and just looked at me in shock. I could see that she was waiting for me to say _Just kidding_. But it never came.

_**I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else.**_

_**But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.**_

_**I was always playing; that's the feeling I got.**_

She gave me trivial reasons of why I should not marry her but I did not care about those reasons. I loved her so much. I wanted to be with her forever and eternity. She had tears in her eyes and she hugged me.

"_Arigatou, Hinata-kun,"_ Yui said as she hugged me. With that, those were her last words and she went on to live in heaven. I know I would do the same soon.

_**That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know.**_

_**I don't regret that I was born anymore.**_

_**Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon.**_

That night, I went out for a stroll to the baseball diamond and saw where her helmet and bat laid after she disappeared.

"_Yui,"_ I said, _"Wait more me, my wife. I will find you someday. Don't ever forget me, my precious Yui. I'll be with you soon. I love you, Yui."_

I looked up at the starry sky with tears in my eyes and some escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and I swore I heard her sweet voice say _I love you too, Hinata._

_**I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here.**_

_**I'll show you that I can make the dream called happiness come true.**_

_**Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go.**_

A week later was the SSS graduation. Naoi went up first, then Yurippe, then me. I shook hands with Otonashi and wished him luck and with that, I felt myself zoom up into a bright place filled with white. I was dressed in a white tuxedo and I had a blue bowtie.

"_Hinata…"_ a beautiful voice called from behind me.

Vigorously, I turned around and saw Yui dressed in a white wedding dress that looked like a ball gown. A veil subtly obscured her face from me and white flowers were in that veil contrasting her bright pink hair. A ring was on her left ring finger and there was a ring on my left ring finger too.

She held a bouquet of red roses with one pink rose and one blue rose. Those roses represented us.

Tears welled in her pink eyes and tears formed in my eyes.

_**I'm going to live in a new morning.**_

_**Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die.**_

_**I can hear your voice, saying I shouldn't die.**_

I lifted the veil and caressed her soft cheek in my large hand. A tear trickled down her face and she held my hand.

"_Yui…I love you,"_ I whispered as I leaned into her and kissed her softly. Her lips were warm and sweet and yielding.

"_I love you too…Hinata. It's just us now."_

_**Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness**_

_**I can feel warmth from deep inside my heart.**_

_**Going round-and-round and flowing, time is ever-changing.**_

Our love was strong and beautiful like her and her heart. I made no regets in marrying Yui. I loved her and she loved me. Life now was just beginning for me…and Yui…together.

_**I can't remember what happened anymore, but**_

_**If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice**_

_**For some reason, now, that is My Most Precious Treasure.**_

All we had to do now…is live…

_**OHMIGAWD! This nearly made me cry while writing this! Well I am in LOVE with this couple and I cried when Yui disappeared and when everyone else did too. TOO SAD! Well review and just live, love and smile. LIVE LIFE WITH NO REGRETS!**_

_**~Itachi'sGirl27**_


End file.
